Passion Charnelle
by Rose-noirechan
Summary: Orihime vit seule et mène une vie banale et ennuyeuse à Karakura. Jusqu'au jour où, durant son service, elle rencontre un homme au regard intense et au charme diabolique.Le monde dans lequel elle vit va changer. Elle découvrira que démon et Ange existent, et que l'homme dont elle va tomber amoureuse est un démon. Le démon de la destruction... Sexe,violence,langage...
1. Nouveau job, nouvelle rencontre

Karakura, ville paisible où il fait bon vivre. Orihime avait toujours vécu ici aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvienne. Elle avait peu de souvenir de sa jeunesse, où ses parents étaient encore de ce monde. Elle avait été élevée par son grand frère après leur mort, Sora. Il était toute sa vie, et sa seule famille. Mais voilà que les malheurs s'enchaînent dans sa vie, son frère disparut à son tour, laissant la jeune femme seule avec elle-même. Elle vivait seul dans un petit appartement confortable du centre-ville. Après avoir obtenu son diplôme à la fin de sa scolarité, elle trouva un travail agréable à mi-temps dans une boulangerie pâtisserie proche de son domicile. Elle savait faire de délicieux gâteaux, ce qui avait accéléré son embauche. Mais les clients ne venaient pas uniquement pour les douceurs sucrées. La jeune femme avait aussi été gâtée par dame Nature. En effet sa beauté naturelle et son sourire ravageur plaisent beaucoup à la clientèle en général, mais plus particulièrement aux hommes. Malgré son lourd passé, c'était une femme brillante, très souriante et chaleureuse. Elle vivait au jour le jour, même si elle se sentait terriblement seule. Malgré son caractère solaire, elle avait peu d'amis. Elle voyait régulièrement son amie d'enfance, Tatsuki pour des sorties entre filles. Il lui est arrivé de croiser d'anciens amis d'école mais sinon, elle était seule la plupart des temps.

Parfois, elle enviait les jeunes couples d'amoureux qu'elle croisait dans le parc ou bien au travail. Elle n'a jamais vraiment eu de petits amis malgré son succès auprès de la gent masculine, même pendant la période scolaire. Elle n'était jamais tombée amoureuse alors elle ne voyait pas l'intérêt de sortir avec un garçon à l'époque. Aujourd'hui n'était pas vraiment différent. Orihime aimerait pouvoir devenir une femme à part entière et connaître les sensations que procurent l'amour physique avec un être aimé. Elle n'a jamais eu de relations sexuelles non plus bien entendu. C'était quelque chose qu'elle voulait découvrir avec l'homme dont elle tomberait amoureuse. Elle soupira, allongée sur son lit. Elle tourna la tête vers l'horloge et posa le roman à l'eau de rose qu'elle était en train de lire sur la table de chevet. C'était l'heure de travailler à son deuxième emploi à mi-temps. Certains soirs de semaine et de week-end, elle travaillait depuis peu dans un bar-restaurant huppé du centre-ville. Elle cumulait deux emplois pour pouvoir vivre tranquillement et subvenir à ses besoins. Elle avait quitté son ancien emploi à cause de son patron un peu trop pervers. Elle était heureuse et honorée de pouvoir travailler dans un lieu tel que celui-ci.

Le port de l'uniforme était obligatoire, et le service doit être irréprochable. C'était une belle femme et elle avait déjà été serveuse alors elle fut embauché sans problème. Une fois arrivée sur place, elle se dirigeait vers les vestiaires pour femme afin d'enfiler son uniforme constitué d'un chemisier blanc et d'une jupe crayon noir, le tout assorti avec une paire d'escarpins plutôt confortables. Elle avait attaché ses cheveux en un chignon bien structuré. Dans un lieu si chic, elle devait être élégante et tirée à quatre épingles. Une fois prête, elle commence donc son service du samedi soir. C'était la première fois qu'elle travaillait ici un samedi soir et il y avait beaucoup de monde. Après une heure de travail en salle, on lui attribue un «box ». C 'était le nom qu'ils avaient donné aux salles réservées aux clients les plus riches. Pour être entre amis ou en compagnie de jolies demoiselles dans les salles privatisées. C'était bien plus intime. Orihime s'exécuta, heureuse qu'on lui confie une tâche si importante. Elle était un peu nerveuse, même si elle connaissait parfaitement le protocole à suivre. Elle inspira et expira avant de toquer trois fois, puis entra dans la petite salle. Elle s'incline immédiatement après et se présente poliment à son hôte.

_Bonsoir monsieur, je m'appelle Orihime et je serais à votre disposition ce soir.

Elle se redressa ensuite et adressa un sourire chaleureux à l'homme assit nonchalamment sur la banquette en cuir derrière la table. En plongeant son regard dans celui, froid de l'homme, elle cesse momentanément de respirer. Mon Dieu, son regard, ses yeux, étaient à couper le souffle. D'un bleu antarctique, profond et intense. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait de si beaux yeux. Ce n'était pas tout, cet homme était tout simplement très séduisant en tout point. Orihime se traita mentalement d'idiote, et reprit un semblant de «normalité » pour s'adresser à son hôte aux cheveux azurés.

_Puis-je-prendre votre commande ?

La jeune femme a commencé à être mal à l'aise avec l'insistance de son client à la dévisager, l'air grave. Une longue minute interminable s'écoula avant qu'il daigne enfin prendre la parole.

_À ma disposition, c'est bien ça.

Un frisson parcouru le corps de la jeune femme au son de sa voix. Il avait posé la question avec une pointe de malice. Elle avait peut-être imaginé le sous-entendu dans cette question. Elle était confuse, mais acquiesça. Elle observa l'homme changer de position pour être plus à l'aise. Un sourire qu'elle qualifie de diaboliquement séducteur s'étira sur ses lèvres. Elle était figée.

_Une bouteille de champagne pour commencer.

Elle griffonna sur son carnet. Enfin il était décidé à prendre commande.

_Je vous apporte ça tout de suite.

Elle s'inclina ensuite rapidement avant de quitter la pièce pour aller chercher un seau de glace avec une bouteille de champagne. Elle était encore confuse de son échange avec son client. Il lui faisait de l'effet. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle frappa trois fois de nouveau pour annoncer sa venue. Chariot en main, elle entra et s'approchait de la table en évitant le client du regard. L'atmosphère était étrange, mais elle se souciait de faire son travail correctement. Bon sang, elle pouvait sentir son regard posé sur elle. Elle était nerveuse, ce type l'a déconcentrée. Elle déboucha le champagne fébrilement, sauf que celui-ci éclaboussa en jet sur le pantalon et la chemise de son client. Horrifié, Orihime poussa un cri de surprise et repoussa vite la bouteille en s'excusant nerveusement.

_Oh non, je suis vraiment désolé ! La bouteille a dû être secouée !

Sans trop réfléchir, elle s'était agenouillée devant l'homme, un torchon dans les mains. Elle était un peu paniquée et rouge de honte, tamponnant ses cuisses qui semblaient dures comme la pierre. Elle était gênée à présent, se rendant compte de ce qu'elle est en train de faire, à genoux et entre les jambes de l'homme. Bon sang, elle aurait dû réfléchir avant de se jeter par terre comme ça ! Que ce qu'il allait penser maintenant ! D'ailleurs, il n'avait pas réagi, et elle n'avait pas osé relever les yeux. Elle avait perdu son souffle, la tête baissée, voulant quitter cette pièce au plus vite.

_Je suis désolé ! Je ... Je vais vous faire parvenir des vêtements propre ...

Rouge de honte, la jeune femme se redressa rapidement, mais une poigne ferme lui attrape l'avant-bras. Le contact l'électrisa et la fit sursauter. Automatiquement, elle rencontra son regard azur. Il l'a regardé avec une telle intensité qu'elle sentit ses jambes trembler. Il était parfaitement sérieux, mais pas vraiment en colère. Elle n'était sûre de rien, difficile de déchiffrer l'homme.

_Inutile, je comptais juste boire un verre et partir.

Elle resta immobile, incapable de répondre, le regard toujours perdu dans le sien. Il se leva, la dominant de toute sa hauteur. Elle se sent embarrassée par une telle proximité. Leurs corps si proches, et il n'avait pas relâché ses bras, l'empêchant ainsi de s'éloigner. Confuse et mal à l'aise, elle le regarde, le cœur battant, obligé de lever la tête. Il est vraiment grand. Il la dévisagea, penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté, comme s'il cherchait à lire en elle. Le corps de la jolie rousse était en ébullition et son visage pouvait en attester. Elle détourna le regard, embarrassé, cherchant une échappatoire. Son client était un peu trop tactile et bizarre à son goût. Presque aussitôt, et d'une poigne ferme, il l'obligea à lui faire face à nouveau. Orihime était choquée, toute tremblante et incapable de le repousser. Sa main était brulante, posé sur son cou et à l'arrière de sa nuque. Elle n'entendait plus que les battements de son cœur battre à ses oreilles. Bon sang, mais que ce qu'il fait !? Soudain, une étincelle dans son regard, il avait trouvé quelque chose. Un sourire satisfait étira ses lèvres.

_Je m'en doutais. Tu es bien un hybride. Difficile de déceler ta part d'humanité.

La jeune femme le regardait comme s'il était fou. Mais de quoi parlait-il ? Reprenant enfin la possession de son corps, Orihime se dégage de son emprise et recule de quelques pas. Il la laissa faire, semblant amusé. Un frisson parcouru l'échine de la jeune femme, la chaleur qui l'enveloppait quelques secondes plus tôt maintenant disparut. Elle le regarda un instant, en se demandant qui était ce type, puis elle tourna les talons pour quitter la pièce rapidement.

_on se reverra mon ange.

Elle ne s'attardera ni ne se sera retournée vers lui, et referma la porte derrière elle. Cette dernière phrase a été lancée sur un ton énigmatique. Mais pour qui il se prenait ?! Ce type était peut-être beau comme un apollon, mais il était vraiment bizarre. Partie d'humanité ? Hybride ? Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il avait essayé de lui dire. C'était sûrement quelqu'un de dangereux. Un tueur en série, un psychopathe ? Ou bien un pervers ? L'imagination de la rouquine s'enflamma. Elle se rendait compte que son chemisier était en partie mouillé à cause du champagne. Elle soupira, se remettant difficilement de son altercation avec le type au regard de braise. Avoir de si beaux yeux bleus, tout en ayant un regard si intense. Bon ça suffit Orihime ! Arrête de penser à lui ! Plus tard dans la soirée, et une fois son service fini, Orihime rentra chez elle, épuisée. Quelle soirée ! Un bon bain chaud lui ferait le plus grand bien. La chaleur de l'eau détendit agréablement ses muscles endoloris. L'incident avec son client était resté entre eux, heureusement. Elle n'avait pas envie de se faire virer. Cet homme avait du mal à quitter ses pensées. Elle secoua la tête, se promettant de ne plus y penser. Les jours passés, avec une routine presque ennuyeuse. Mais Orihime n'oublia jamais ses beaux yeux bleus.

Fin chapitre 1

A SUIVRE ...


	2. Des démons!

Ce dimanche soir était un peu frais. Orihime vient de terminer son service et parcourt les rues du centre-ville de Karakura. Elle rajusta son trench Camel, frissonnante. La jeune femme regrettée d'avoir raté l'autobus pour rentrer chez elle. Il faisait sombre, froid et se balader seul à cette heure-ci n'était pas vraiment recommandé. Mais attendre le prochain bus dans le froid ne l'était pas non plus. Elle n'était pas très rassurée, comme chaque fois qu'elle était rentrée à la nuit. Ce soir, particulièrement, elle se sentait épiée. Peut-être qu'elle devient folle. Elle imaginait sûrement des choses. Son appartement n'était plus loin, ce qui la fit soupirer. Elle n'était pas totalement détendue pour autant. De la buée sortait de sa bouche à chaque expiration. Elle était un peu essoufflée à marcher aussi vite. Mais elle était pressée d'être au chaud et en sécurité dans son appartement. Elle rêvait d'un long bain brûlant, et d'un chocolat chaud avec chantilly et guimauves. Elle entendait des pas se rapprocher.

Elle se demandait si c'était la peur qui lui faisait imaginer tout ça, ou si quelqu'un la suivait vraiment. Elle avait peur, et accéléra encore un peu plus ses foulées. Elle s'engagea dans une ruelle presque en courant, terrifiée. Soudain, et sortie de nulle part, une grande main s'abattit sur sa bouche, étouffant son cri de terreur. Un bras l'attrapa avec force autour de la taille et elle se sentit tirée en arrière brusquement. Tout se passa très vite. La jeune femme se retrouva plaquée contre un mur de pierre froide.

À travers ses larmes, elle ne distinguait pas grand-chose dans l'obscurité. Son corps était coincé entre le torse d'un homme et un mur de pierre. Elle regarda temps bien que mal le visage de l'homme malgré la pénombre. Ses yeux !

Comment était-ce possible ? Une paire d'yeux bleus intenses l'a fixée. Ils brillaient dans l'obscurité, tels ceux d'un fauve. Elle reconnut tout de suite ce regard. Le client de l'autre fois !? C'était il y a deux semaines, elle n'oublierait jamais sa rencontre avec cet homme. Mais ce n'était pas normal ! Ses yeux n'étaient pas Humains ! Comment pouvaient-ils luire dans la nuit comme ça ? C'était complètement fou ! Inconsciemment, la panique qui avait gagné la jeune femme plus tôt avait presque disparu. Elle était fascinée. Un regard de prédateur. Alors c'était vraiment une sorte de tueur en série. Ou pire ! Un violeur ?! Orihime retrouva l'utilisation de ses membres et chercha à se dégager, le regard apeuré. Il la repoussa en fronçant les sourcils contre le mur en utilisant son propre corps.

_Chut ... Ne fais pas de bruit ...

Il avait chuchoté quelques mots à voix basse, l'air grave. Mais ce qui interloqua Orihime, c'était son attitude. Il avait détourné le regard, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose du regard dans la direction de la rue. La rouquine était confuse, mais obéie. Il faisait noir, mais on aurait dit qu'il voyait parfaitement. C'était vraiment étrange. Soudain, elle le sentit se raidir, il murmura rapidement avant de disparaître soudainement.

_ Ne bouge pas d'ici...

Elle faillit tomber, choquée par la perte de chaleur du corps de son agresseur. Enfin, un agresseur qui n'en était pas vraiment un pour le coup. Il s'était volatilisé d'un coup ! Ce n'était pas possible ! Elle n'avait rien vu, mais elle avait senti comme un courant d'air et plus rien. Aucun son de pas s'éloigner, rien.

Quelque chose ne va pas avec ce type. Ce n'était pas un humain, ce n'était pas possible autrement. Ses jambes menacées de la lâcher à tout moment à cause du choc et du froid. Il lui avait dit de ne pas bouger, mais un hurlement grave se fit entendre au loin. Oh bon sang ! Si seulement son corps pouvait suivre. Reprenant courage au bout de quelques minutes, et n'entendant plus rien, elle sortit prudemment de sa «cachette ». Il n'y avait personne. Reprenant un peu de confiance, elle quitta la ruelle, sur ses gardes, et reprit le trajet de son appartement qui n'était plus très loin. Elle jeta des regards nerveux autour d'elle tout du long. Une fois en sécurité, et enfermé à double tour chez elle, Orihime s'autorisa à respirer. Elle se laissa glisser par terre, encore tremblante. Bon sang, mais que vient-il de se passer ?

Elle ramena ses genoux sous son menton, troublée. Cet homme était dangereux, elle le sentait. Ce n'était pas normal, et il vaudrait mieux pour elle qu'elle ne le recroise jamais. Le lendemain à la boulangerie, Orihime a fait son mieux pour oublier la soirée de la veille et servait les clients chaleureusement. C'était l'après-midi, il y avait peu de monde alors la jeune femme était au comptoir aujourd'hui. Les clients mangent sur place à cette heure-ci. La jeune femme était en train de préparer les boissons chaudes derrière le comptoir, lorsqu'une collègue l'interpella en chuchotant.

_Hum...Orihime ? Il y a un client qui voudrait que tu prennes sa commande... Il me fait peur ...

La rouquine se figea en regardant sa collègue. Elle savait qui c'était avant même de se tourner dans la direction du client en question. Son cœur s'emballa lorsqu'elle croisa son regard de prédateur. Il lui offrit d'ailleurs un aperçu de son sourire diabolique et charmeur. Orihime fronça les sourcils. À quoi il jouait à la fin. Il était dangereux, toutes les cellules de son corps le lui crier, mais il y avait une petite voie dans son for intérieur qui l'a poussé à aller vers lui. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa collègue en souriant, l'air rassurant.

_je m'en occupe. Merci.

Elle se dirigea vers l'homme qui ne passé pas inaperçu dans la boutique. Beaucoup de jeunes filles rougissaient et lui jetant des regards en chuchotant. Bien sûr, notre homme était très séduisant. Trop pour être vrai. Une fois en face de lui, elle s'adressa à lui comme si de rien n'était, même si elle était nerveuse.

_Bonjour monsieur, que désirer-vous ?

Il plissa les yeux, l'air amusé avant de répondre sur un ton tout aussi moqueur.

_je désire beaucoup de choses. Quelque chose de sucrer, j'aime les choses sucrées ...

Elle sentit la température de son corps monté d'un cran. Pourquoi elle avait l'impression qu'il ne parlait pas de nourriture tout à coup ? La façon dont il la dévisageait commencé à l'embarrasser. Elle lui répondit alors d'une voix moins assurée.

_Je peux vous proposer une part de tarte aux citrons ...

Il continua de l'observait en penchant légèrement sur la tête sur le côté, semblant réfléchir. Il déclara alors avec autant de sous-entendus.

\- Sucré et acidulé à la fois ... Ça me convient bien.

Bon sang, elle avait envie de lui crier d'arrêter de la regarder comme ça ! Tout le monde les regardait. Orihime acquiesça sans prendre la peine de noter.

_Ce sera tout ?

Une éclaire passe dans son regard.

_pour l'instant, oui ...

Orihime se détourna rapidement pour aller se réfugier en cuisine. Son cœur battait la chamade. C'était quoi encore ?! Elle avait le visage enfeu, préparant fébrilement la commande. Que ce qu'il cherche à faire au juste. C'était un jeu ou quoi pour lui. Elle souffla pour se calmer et pour reprendre contenance avant de retourner en salle, le dessert à la main. En passant à côté de la caisse, son patron l'interpella.

-Orihime tu peux prendre une pause, ton petit ami à demander à pouvoir discuter avec toi.

Orihime se glaça, ahurie alors que son patron vaguait déjà à ses préoccupations. Elle se tourne vers son client qui affichait un air satisfait et un sourire arrogant. Ses collègues étaient déjà en train de faire des messes basses en gloussant sur le sujet. Elle s'avança alors vers son "petit ami" et posa son assiette devant lui avant de s'asseoir en face. Elle lui parla doucement pour éviter d'être entendue, l'air énervé.

_À quoi vous jouez. Vous êtes qui d'abord ?

L'homme plissa les yeux.

_Mon ange, tu sais très bien qui je suis. Ou plutôt ce que je suis.

La jeune femme le regardait comme s'il était fou. De quoi parle-t-il à la fin !? Orihime laissa tomber le vouvoiement, agacé et mal à l'aise, et lui rétorqua en croisant les bras.

_Je ne suis pas ton ange, et tu es complètement fou !

Il avala un morceau de tarte sans la quitter les yeux.

_je vais aller droit au but. Je veux ma récompense pour t'avoir sauvé hier soir.

La rouquine stupéfaite le dévisagea une longue minute. L'avoir sauvé ? Elle se souvient de la soirée de la veille et fronça les sourcils. Elle lui répondit calmement, voulant des explications.

_M'avoir sauvé. Je n'ai pas vraiment souvenir d'avoir été sauvé.

L'homme fronça les sourcils à son tour, plus sérieux et lui expliqua l'air légèrement agacé.

_ Évidemment, tu t'es enfuie avant que je ne revienne.

_ Je ne suis pas stupide au point d'attendre que le type qui m'a acculé dans une ruelle sombre revienne.

Il serra la mâchoire avant de répondre avec froideur du tac au tac.

_Je t'ai caché pour pouvoir m'occuper du démon qui était sur le point de te tuer, probablement après t'avoir violé.

Orihime se glaça, frappé par ses propos. Elle ne sut pas quoi répondre à ça.

_Ce n'était pas moi le monstre mon ange. Je t'ai évité un triste destin, quel gâchis ça aurait été.

Il s'était légèrement radouci, mais Orihime était perdu. Il la dévisageait, bras croisés en attendant une réponse de la jolie rousse.

_Tu me parles vraiment de démons.

La question lui a échappé. Il avait l'air si sérieux. Il la fixa un moment, l'air songeur, avant de rapprocher son visage plus près du sien.

_Ne me dis pas que tu ne sais pas ce que tu es ?

La jeune femme ignorait tout de leurs mondes ! Il soupira lourdement et se passa les doigts dans les cheveux en se reposant contre le dossier de sa chaise. Orihime trouva ce geste terriblement séduisant, puis elle se traita mentalement d'imbécile. De telles pensées dans un moment pareil. Elle se leva, ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir. Ce type est fou. Beau mais fou.

_Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu essayes de me dire. Je dois retourner travailler ...

C'est alors qu'il se leva d'un coup, la faisant presque sursauter. Il l'attira alors contre lui d'un bras autour de la taille. Elle cessa de respirer. Il lui chuchota alors en effleurant son oreille de ses lèvres.

_Je t'ai sauvé d'un putain de démon de basse classe. J'attends mon dû. Ce sera ton âme ou ton corps mon ange ... Réfléchie bien.

Orihime était en feu. Elle ne savait pas si c'était causé par la température anormalement élevée du corps contre le sien ou si c'était juste son corps qui réagissait exagérément à son étreinte. Il avait parlé avec autant de passion que la possessivité avec laquelle il la tenait. La jeune femme était au comble de l'embarras. Faire cela en public à son travail en plus ! Il parlait toujours de démons, et ça commencer à lui faire peur. Elle ne voulait pas y croire, même s'il était vraiment convaincant. Mais en repensant aux yeux luisant dans l'obscurité de l'homme, et la manière dont il avait soudainement disparu sans un son lui revint en mémoire. Oh mon Dieu et si c'était la vérité ! ? Son pouls battait à tout rompre dans les bras de son faux petit ami. Il recula son visage pour regarder ses beaux yeux intensément.

_Que ... Que ce que tu es ... ?

Il ne répond pas tout de suite. Elle le regardait avec un mélange de curiosité et de peur. Ses yeux étaient doux et innocents. Quoi de plus angélique ? Il fronça les sourcils.

_Je ne suis pas un putain d'ange.

Il lui dit ça l'air sombre, avant de la relâcher tout aussi brusquement et de quitter la boulangerie. Elle sentit un froid désagréable lui mordre la peau à la perte brutale de sa chaleur. Pantoise, Orihime était encore complètement troublée. «Je ne suis pas un putain d'ange ». Il dit l'avoir sauvé d'un démon de basse classe. Est-ce qu'il était lui-même un démon ? Non. Mais quoi alors ? Elle ne savait pas quoi penser de tout ça. En se tournant vers la table, elle a remarqué une carte. Elle l'a pris aussitôt, intriguée. Il y avait une adresse et un Nom.

_Grimmjow Jaggerjack ...

Avait-il laissé intentionnellement cette carte ? Son prénom n'était vraiment pas commun. Elle repensa alors à ce qu'il avait passionnément dit à son oreille. » Ce sera ton âme ou ton corps mon ange ... Réfléchie bien. » Elle sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Que ce que cela veut dire son âme. Est-ce qu'il voulait la tuer ? Où la dévorer. Elle n'était pas très sûre de ce qu'il entendait par là. Mais son corps ? Est-ce qu'il était sérieux ? Du sexe ?! Ou bien là encore elle se trompait.

Elle se traita encore une fois d'idiote. La jeune femme se rendit vite compte que tout le monde dans la salle la regardait. Elle rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux avant de s'excuser maladroitement et de s'enfuir dans les toilettes. En fin d'après-midi après avoir débauché, Orihime était à bout de nerfs et fatigué. Entre son altercation avec Grimmjow, ça lui faisait encore bizarre de connaître son prénom, et ses collègues qui n'ont pas arrêté de lui poser des questions gênantes sur son petit ami. Orihime soupira de soulagement une fois rentré dans le confort de son appartement. Pour une journée épuisante, s'en était une !

Fin chapitre 2

A suivre ...


	3. Trouble

La semaine passa tranquillement, sans que Grimmjow ne réapparaisse. Orihime avait fait de son mieux pour ne pas trop penser à toute cette histoire complètement dingue. Le vendredi soir, la jeune femme était allongée dans son lit vêtu d'une chemise de nuit, en train de bouquiner. Elle avait pris cette habitude, en particulier les soirs d'hiver. Bien au chaud sous sa couette, à rêver d'amour. Elle sursauta lorsque son portable bipa, annonçant un nouveau message. Qui ça pouvait être à cette heure-ci ? Peut-être Tatsuki, ou bien pour le travail. Orihime attrapa son portable pour lire le texto. Son cœur rata un battement en lisant celui-ci.

«Alors mon ange j'espère que tu as bien réfléchi »

Bon sang comment avait-il eu son numéro !? Que ce qu'il voulait qu'elle lui réponde !? Elle tapa une réponse nerveusement et l'envoya aussitôt.

«Laisse-moi tranquille »

La réponse ne tarda pas.

«Tu n'as pas vraiment le choix, ton âme ou ton corps. »

La rouquine se mordit la lèvre. Ce n'est pas un choix ça !

«Ça veut dire quoi pour toi au juste. Mon âme ? Tu veux me tuer ? »

Elle inspira profondément avant de lui envoyer le texto. Au bout d'une longue minute interminable, elle sursauta en entendant la sonnerie d'un appel. Oh mon Dieu !? Elle hésita à répondre, effrayé. Elle finit par décrocher, le cœur battant. Il prit aussitôt la parole sans lui laisser le temps de dire quoi que ce soit.

_ »Salut mon ange. »

Elle se sentit rougir en l'entendant prononcer ce surnom dont il l'avait affublé de sa voix grave et séductrice. Elle déglutit avant de prendre la parole sur un ton beaucoup moins assuré.

_ »Que ce que tu me veux exactement. Pourquoi moi ? »

Elle était sûre qu'il était en train de sourire même si elle ne pouvait pas le voir.

_ »C'est simple. Je te veux toi. Et parce que j'aime les petites choses fragile et pure. C'est tellement plus divertissant de les détruire...

Elle se renfrogna, déstabilisé. Elle lui demanda alors d'une petite voix.

_ »tu veux me faire du mal ? ... »

_ »ça dépend de toi mon ange... »

Orihime se figea, mal à l'aise. Elle déglutie puis lui demanda avec le plus grand sérieux.

_ »Tu es vraiment un...démon ? »

_ »C'est drôle ça sonne comme une insulte sortant de ta mignonne petite bouche »

_ »Tu n'obtiendras rien de moi, je ne peux pas te donner ce que tu me demandes »

Bien sûr elle n'avait aucune envie de mourir entre ses mains. Elle l'entendit alors lui répondre avec froideur d'une voix mortelle qui la fit frissonner.

_ »Je te rappelle que sans moi tu serais morte à l'heure qu'il est. Probablement dévoré après avoir était violé par un putain de petit démon inférieur.

Elle avala sa salive, mal à l'aise et prise au dépourvu. Elle avait peur et ne savait pas vraiment quoi répondre. Elle inspira et lui répondit courageusement même si intérieurement elle n'en mener pas large.

_ »Peu... Peu importe je... Je ne peux pas me laisser dévoré par toi non plus ! »

Elle n'entendit rien durant quelques secondes. Il finit par reprendre la parole, retrouvant une voix séductrice et dangereuse.

_ »Je ne vais pas te dévorer. Je veux ton corps. Tu es devenu ma proie dès l'instant où tu t'es agenouillé entre mes jambes dans ce bar. »

Orihime sentit son visage brûler furieusement en repensant à cette scène. Elle se sentit offusqué par sa demande.

_ »D'ailleurs j'ai très envie de te revoir faire ça... »

La rouquine sentit sa gorge se nouer à cette déclaration. Elle lui rétorqua d'une voix gênée, en colère à présent.

_ »Arrête ! Tu veux me tuer ?! Alors vas-y ! Je t'interdis de me toucher pour... Pour ça ! Je ne me laisserais pas faire ! »

Elle le sentit sourire à son oreille, alors qu'elle s'emportait quelque peu. Il lui rétorqua moqueusement.

_ »Voilà un petit chaton qui sort les griffes. Tu n'aurais pas dû me défier. Je suis un démon, et tu es ma proie »

C'était quoi cette conversation à la fin !? Elle était à bout ! Il avait vraiment l'intention de la violer. ? Elle était terrifiée à cette idée. Le trop-plein d'émotions avait eu raison d'elle et les larmes coulées à présent sur ses joues. Elle ne voulait pas lui donner le plaisir de l'entendre pleurer à cause de lui et coupa court à l'appel après avoir hoqueté. Elle enfonça son visage dans son oreiller, étouffant ses gémissements. Grimmjow qui avait entendu dans quel état il l'avait mis se demanda s'il n'était pas allé un peu trop loin dans le jeu. Il aimait discuter avec elle, c'était divertissant. Cette fille prenait tout trop à cœur. Il va falloir qu'il rende une petite visite à son ange rapidement afin de mettre les choses aux claires. Il n'avait pas l'intention de la laisser filer entre ses griffes. Une âme si pure, ça ne courait pas les rues, et il avait bien l'intention de prendre son temps pour la corrompre. Après s'être calmé, Orihime tombé de fatigue et s'endormit sans trop de mal malgré l'angoisse qui la prenait aux tripes.

Cette nuit-là, le corps de la jeune femme était en feu. Des mains rugueuses parcouraient son corps avec passion. Une bouche brûlante dévorait avec avidité son sein. Elle gémissait sans retenue, le dos cambré. Un coup de rein soudain la fit crier de plaisir. Mais ce n'était toujours pas assez, quelque chose l'empêcher d'atteindre le véritable plaisir. Son corps réclamé toujours plus, l'apogée était à portée de mains. Elle plongea son regard dans celui d'un bleu si intense qu'elle se perdit dedans. C'était si proche...

La rouquine se réveilla en sursaut et en sueur. Oh mon Dieu ! Ce n'était qu'un rêve. Un rêve terriblement érotique et excitant. Le seul gros problème c'était cette paire d'iris bleu incandescent. Pourquoi avait-elle rêvé de ce démon !? Comment son esprit pouvait être si mal placé surtout après la discussion de la veille. Ce démon était dangereux, pervers et malintentionné. Faire un rêve aussi osez avec lui... Elle se sentait coupable. Elle soupira puis se leva pour prendre une douche, encore tremblante. Il fallait calmer ces hormones. Être toujours vierge à 21 ans n'était pas toujours facile. Aujourd'hui elle ne travaillait pas mais elle devait faire une fournée de choux à la crème pour la pâtisserie. Elle enfila son tablier et se mit rapidement au travail. Elle aimait vraiment beaucoup pâtisser, et pouvoir vendre ses créations sur son lieu de travail était un plus. Malgré l'angoisse qu'elle ressentait, elle réussit temps bien que mal à se concentrer. Plus tard dans la journée, et une fois sa tâche terminée, Orihime prit une douche rapide. Elle enfila une paire de chaussettes hautes en laine et enfila un short et un pull confortable et bien chaud. Elle laissa ses cheveux détachés et démêlés sécher à l'air libre. Elle avait pris l'habitude de prendre grand soin de ses cheveux à la mémoire de son frère Sora. Petite beaucoup d'enfants se moquer d'elle et de ses cheveux aubrun. Elle avait fini par les croire et a détester ses cheveux. C'est son frère qui lui avait fait reprendre confiance en elle. C'était justement parce que ses cheveux étaient différents qu'ils étaient si beaux et uniques. Il aimait beaucoup s'occuper de ses cheveux, les coiffer. Si bien qu'aujourd'hui et depuis sa mort, elle ne les avait plus jamais coupé, sauf pour les épointer de temps en temps. C'était son petit trésor à la mémoire de son frère bien aimé. Il faisait froid dehors, alors avant d'aller rapporter les choux à la crème à la boutique, elle décida de s'installer sur le canapé pour continuer son roman. Au bout de quelques minutes.

_ça sent bon.

Orihime sursauta en inspirant brusquement. Elle reconnaissait parfaitement ce timbre de voix. Elle se redressa tout aussi vite en laissant tomber son livre, un coussin en guise de bouclier. Le cœur battant, elle fusilla l'invité indésirable avec crainte et étonnamment.

_Comment tu es entré ? Et comment sais-tu où j'habite ?

Celui-ci lui répondit l'air de rien en observant les lieux avec détachement et nonchalance.

_La vraie question est plutôt pourquoi je suis là non ?

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils en déglutissant. Oui, en effet que ce qu'il faisait ici. Va-t-il la tuer ? Non qu'elle soit pressée de mourir, loin de là. Il n'allait pas abuser d'elle ?! S'éloignant de lui le plus possible, elle lui demanda d'une petite voix.

_Tu es venue me manger ... ?

Pourquoi avait-elle dit ça ? Elle avait trop peur de dire »violer ». À cette question il s'arrêta net et la regarda avec une expression indéchiffrable. Mais un sourire carnassier étira rapidement ses lèvres. Elle avala sa salive, la gorge sèche.

_Te manger ? Ça dépend ce que tu entends par là...

Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine. Elle resserra son emprise sur l'oreiller sans s'en rendre compte, ne le quittant pas des yeux. Le cœur battant, elle recula derrière la table à manger, comme si cette simple barrière pouvait la protéger. Il semble sincèrement s'amuser, son regard intense posé sur sa forme frêle. Il se laissa tomber lourdement sur le canapé, reprenant un semblant de sérieux.

_Enfait je ne sais pas encore ce que je vais faire de toi.

Il avait l'air perdu dans ses pensées le regard fixé sur la fenê ne savais pas comment réagir. La rouquine eut une idée. Sans même réfléchir elle lui dit rapidement, l'air pressé avant de laisser tomber le coussin et de partir en direction de la cuisine.

_Attends ! Je reviens !

Grimmjow lui jeta un regard surpris par-dessus l'épaule, ne s'attendant pas du tout à cette réaction.

Elle revint quelques instants plus tard avec une assiette dans les mains ou trôner un de ces choux à la crème frais. Elle lui sourit timidement en lui tendant la pâtisserie.

_Tiens. Si tu as faim...

Il ne la laissa pas terminer sa phrase qu'il se saisit du dessert avant de mordre dedans sans plus de cérémonie. Elle sursauta au geste soudain en reculant d'un pas. Elle déglutie nerveusement en le regardant mordre dans la pâtisserie, et put apercevoir ses dents blanches, plus particulièrement ses canines pointues. Elle semblait fascinée par ces dernières en le regardant engouffrer le reste du chou. C'est au moment où elle le vit lécher ses doigts qu'elle replongea son regard dans le sien. Elle se sentit rougir malgré elle en se rendant compte qu'il l'a fixé intensément. Ce geste lui parut terriblement érotique. Elle détourna les yeux, embarrassée. Oh mon Dieu elle venait juste de le dévisager alors qu'il mangeait son dessert comme une... Perverse ? Elle voulait disparaître.

_Un autre.

Elle le regarda de nouveau, stupéfaite. Il avait parlé calmement, le son de sa voix était rauque. Elle cligna les paupières plusieurs fois avant d'acquiescer et de repartir dans la cuisine chercher un autre chou. Elle le lui rapporta et le lui tendit. Elle ne sursauta pas cette fois-ci. Elle évita de trop le regarder manger la pâtisserie. Mais cette fois elle eut beaucoup de mal à rester concentré sans être gêné. Il ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux une seule seconde. Elle se racla la gorge et lui demanda d'une petite voix alors qu'il venait de terminer son dessert.

_Est-ce que ça veut dire que c'est bon ?...

Il reposa ses bras négligemment sur l'arrêt du canapé en lui lançant un regard appuyé avant de déclarer avec désinvolture.

_Est-ce que tu as goûté ?

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils, inquiète et baissa le regard sur l'assiette qui contenait les choux plus tôt. Il y avait un peu de crème sur celle-ci et elle n'hésita pas à plonger le doigt dedans pour goûter sa préparation, voulant en avoir le cœur net. Elle porta son index à la bouche pour sucer la crème à la vanille. Le goût lui sembla normal alors elle releva la tête vers le démon pour l'interroger du regard. Elle se figea en voyant le regard brûlant avec lequel il l'a dévisagé. Elle retira lentement son doigt de sa bouche, soudain très consciente de l'expression de prédateur qu'il arborait. Il n'avait absolument rien manqué de toute la scène, le corps tendu. Ses mains étaient crispées sur le canapé. Elle était paralysée. Oh bon sang. Il l'a regardé comme s'il allait lui sauter dessus pour la dévorer ! Incertaine, elle recula prudemment d'un pas sans le quitter des yeux.

La sonnette de sa porte d'entrée la fit sursauter et lâcher l'assiette dans le mouvement. Cette dernière se brisa sur le parquet. Son regard se porta aussitôt vers les éclats au sol, avant de se tourner vers la porte d'entrée. Orihime se retourna avec de l'incertitude dans les yeux vers Grimmjow. Elle fut stupéfaite de constater qu'il avait tout simplement disparu, emportant l'atmosphère chargée avec lui. Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement, les jambes tremblantes. Ce type vraiment, elle ne le comprenait pas. Elle avait eu peur qu'il ne lui saute dessus pour être honnête. Des coups sur la porte la ramenèrent à la réalité. Elle enjamba les débris de l'assiette et alla ouvrir la porte pour découvrir son amie Tatsuki derrière.

_Ben alors que ce que tu faisais ? J'ai entendu quelque chose se briser.

La rouquine lui sourit l'air gêné en se passant une main derrière la tête.

_Désoléla sonnette m'a fait peur et j'ai fait tomber mon assiette...

Tatsuki leva un sourcil, puis entra dans l'appartement en déclarant.

_Orihimetu es toujours aussi maladroite. Je suis sûr que tu étais encore entrain de rêvasser.

Orihime ne dit rien et se dépêcha de ramasser les morceaux en céramique par terre.

Son cœur palpitait encore de son entrevue courte mais intense avec Grimmjow.

Bien sûr elle n'avait pas l'intention de parler de lui à sa meilleure amie. De toute façon elle la prendrait probablement pour une folle. C'était très bien ainsi. Elle n'allait pas mettre son amie en danger.

Fin chapitre 3

A suivre...


	4. Que d'émotions!

Grimmjow était énervé. Et frustré. Il avait besoin de se défouler. D'abord cette putain de femelle d'hybride qui L'obsédé au delà de la compréhension. Et maintenant Nel qui avait oublié d'engager un traiteur pour le week-end. Putain de merde ! Le voilà maintenant devant la porte du bureau d'Ulquiorra. Il entra brutalement sans frapper, comme à son habitude, la colère bouillonnant au fond de lui. L'homme aux cheveux d'ébène ne daigna même pas relever la tête, même s'il était parfaitement conscient de la présence du démon de la destruction. Il ne montra aucun signe de reconnaissance malgré l'irritation qu'il ressentait à chaque fois que Grimmjow lui rendait visite de la sorte. Ce dernier se laissa tomber sur un fauteuil en soupirant, se servant un verre de scotch sans aucune gêne tout en mettant les pieds sur la table basse. Ulquiorra daigna enfin relever la tête de ses papiers, avec son éternelle expression impassible et glacial.

_Que ce que tu veux Grimmjow ? Je n'ai pas le temps de supporter ta présence indésirable aujourd'hui.

L'intéressé englouti son verre de whisky avant de le reposer bruyamment sur la table basse, manquant de le briser. Il tourna alors la tête avec un sourire carnassier vers son hôte.

_ Oui comme d'habitude. Et tu sais aussi que je m'en contrefous !

L'homme se releva tout en s'approchant du bureau sans perdre son sourire menaçant. Ulquiorra plissa légèrement les yeux en se levant également. Comme s'il allait laisser cette ordure le prendre de haut. Grimmjow adoré provoquer l'homme "chauve-souris" comme il aimait l'appeler. Surtout par ce qu'il savait qu'il n'aimait pas être affublé d'un tel surnom stupide. La patience légendaire d'Ulquiorra était une énigme pour la plupart de ses congénères. Mais Grimmjow de tous était l'un des rares à réussir à faire perdre son sang froid au numéro 4. Ils se fixèrent une minute interminable, tout deux mains dans les poches. Jusqu'à ce que le numéro 6 se jette littéralement sur l'homme. En une fraction de seconde, Ulquiorra se retrouver avec le poing de Grimmjow bloqué dans sa propre main. Celui-ci fronça les sourcils en se léchant la lèvre supérieure, impatient de se battre, un sourire dément plaqué au visage. Oh oui putain, il allait détruire ce connard cadavérique avec une immense joie. Ulquiorra resserra son emprise sur le poing du démon aux cheveux azure, contenant son agacement grandissant.

_Grimmjow. Je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter de m'importuner avec tes caprices. Je n'ai aucune envi de me battre avec toi. J'ai du travail.

Grimmjow balança sa jambe avec violence contre la tête du démon de la désolation avec un grognement bestial. Bien évidement celui-ci bloqua tout aussi facilement l'attaque de son autre main. Grimmjow se libéra immédiatement après de son emprise en s'éloignant d'un saut en arrière. Il retomba agilement sur ses deux pieds, en position d'attaque, prêt à en découdre. Il lui cria ensuite, maintenant sérieux et tremblant de colère et de frustration contenu.

_Et moi je t'ai dit que je m'en branle ! Bat toi ou crève chauve-souris de merde !

Ulquiorra sembla impassible, mais intérieurement, son agacement pour le numéro 6 était à son comble. Il lui rétorqua alors aussi froidement que possible avec un mépris évident.

_Ne viens pas te plaindre après, numéro 6.

Et ils se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre.

Quelques jours plus tard, Orihime était de service dans les box, de plus en plus sollicité par les clients. Certaine de ses collègues n'était pas très heureuse avec ça et le lui firent bien comprendre. À la fin de son service, et après s'être rendu dans les vestiaires, la jeune femme constata que ses vêtements étaient trempés. Elle soupira de lassitude et, obligé de les porter rentrer chez elle. Au moins ses chaussures étaient intactes. Elle enfila ses bottine en cuir clouté et referma son casier. Par contre son parapluie avait disparu. Orihime supposa donc qu'il devait pleuvoir dehors et s'emmitoufla dans son manteau. En sortant du bar restaurant, elle put constater avec un soupir lasse qu'il pleuvait des cordes. La pluie était fine mais abondante et il faisait froid. Elle frissonna, l'humidité de ses vêtements lui collant à la peau. Elle portait une robe ample en maille grise avec un collant en laine noir. Elle était gelée tout en s'avançant sous la pluie. Au bout de quelques minutes de marche sous la pluie, Orihime fut projeter en avant violemment. Elle s'étala par terre avec un cri douloureux, se rattrapant avec les mains de justesse.

_Oh voilà la salope du bar ! Alors Orihime combien de clients tu t'es tapé depuis que tu travailles là-bas ?

La jolie rousse toujours à terre tourna la tête n reconnaissant la voie de sa collègue de travail. Celle-ci ne l'avait jamais apprécié depuis son arrivé pourtant récente. Elle était là avec une autre de ses collègues, la regardant dédaigneusement. D'ailleurs celle-ci porté le parapluie d'Orihime. La jolie rousse était abasourdie par ses propos insultant. Elle n'eut pas le loisir de se défendre que l'autre rétorqua avec un dégoût évident.

_Sale pute ! C'est dégoutant ! Avec tes faux seins c'est facile ! Tu nous as volé tout les meilleurs clients ! Et les meilleurs pourboires avec !

La jeune femme se releva, gelé sous la pluie battante. Elle leur rétorqua courageusement, défendant son honneur.

_C'est faux ! Jamais je ferais une chose pareil !

_ Pff... Cause toujours !

_ Tu devrais nous remercier pour tes vêtements ! Maintenant ils sont propres ! Salope !

Les deux amies bousculèrent Orihime en s'éloignant. Cette dernière, frigorifié et triste resserra les bras autour d'elle dans une faible tentative pour se réchauffer. Ou plutôt pour se réconforter.

_Ils sont vraiment faux ?

Surprise, la rouquine se retourna, constatant avec effrois que Grimmjow se tenait à quelques pas d'elle, mains dans les poches l'air totalement indifférent à la pluie qui tombé sur lui. Il avait l'air agacé, mais semblé curieux.

_ Quoi ?

Elle n'avait pas compris sa question, confuse. Il la dévisagea, détaillant son apparence trempée. Elle semblait glacée, toute tremblante. Il lui répondit avec un geste du menton.

_Tes seins.

Elle haleta d'embarras, indigné et lui rétorqua en se cachant la poitrine derrière ses bras.

_Non !

Il pencha la tête sur le côté, plongé dans ses pensées. Il lui faisait penser à un animal d'une certaine manière. Elle lui demanda alors, pour briser ce silence gênant.

_ Que ce que tu fais là ? Il pleut et tu es trempé. Tu vas être malade.

Il renifla, agacé par le ton presque inquiet qu'elle avait employé. C'est l'hôpital qui ce fou de la charité. Il lui rétorqua sèchement.

_ Tch ! Je suis un démon. On ne peut pas tomber malade. Tu t'es vu ?

Elle sembla surprise un court instant. Puis elle baissa les yeux sur sa propre forme frêle et gelée. Elle releva les yeux vers lui. Son regard de biche innocente plongé dans le sien. Elle haussa les épaules en lui répondant, l'air lasse.

_ On m'a volé mon parapluie.

_ Tu es pathétique. Laisser ses salopes humaines te traiter comme de la merde.

Elle cligna des yeux, puis fronça les sourcils, sentant la colère monter en elle.

_Je ne vais pas renter dans leur jeu. Je ne cherche pas la bagarre.

Il roula des yeux en s'avançant, l'air agacé en la dépassant sans la regarder.

_Suis moi. Il y a des choses que tu dois savoir.

Orihime le regarda s'éloigner, confuse. Mais la curiosité était trop grande. Malgré le danger, elle lui emboita le pas.

_ Attends ! Où est ce qu'on va ?

Il lui répondit sans lui accorder le moindre regard.

_Chez moi.

La jeune femme se figea. Chez lui ?! Elle n'était pas certaine de le vouloir. Après tout il était toujours dangereux. Ce serait stupide d'accepter une telle chose. Il avait remarqué qu'elle s'était arrêter, sans surprise. Il soupira et se tourna pour lui faire face, irrité par son manque d'obéissance.

_ Dépêche toi! Je déteste me répéter !

Elle sursauta de peur, ne s'attendant pas à autant d'agressivité. Elle serra ses bras autour d'elle, et lui répondit en secouant la tête.

_ Non ! Tu me prends pour une idiote ?

Elle recula d'un pas, tremblant de froid et de peur. Il serra la mâchoire, agacé et fit un pas en avant, la menaçant de son regard.

_Putain femme obéit ! Je ne vais pas te faire de mal même si là tout de suite j'en ai très envi !

Ok, et c'était censé être rassurant ? Elle ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose lorsqu'elle fut interrompu par un homme visiblement très saoul. Il était sortit d'une petite ruelle à côté d'elle, l'air inconscient de son environnement, mais tout à fait contient d'elle.

_ Waouh ! Salut ma belle. Que ce... Que tu fais toute seule ? Toute mouillé ?

Elle n'eut le temps de reculer qu'il s'était jeter sur elle, semblant se rattraper par la même occasion. Une forte odeur d'alcool et de transpiration émané de l'homme. Elle poussa un cri, à la fois horrifié et surprise. Il avait enfoui son visage contre sa poitrine, les mains un peu trop baladeuse. Elle réussit sans trop de mal à le repousser, dégouté et effrayé. Il tomba à moitié par terre. La rouquine s'était éloigné de lui en reculant. Se rapprochant instinctivement de Grimmjow. Elle était au bord des larmes. Trop d'émotions en aussi peu de temps. D'abord agressé par ses collègues, ensuite son altercation avec Grimmjow et maintenant ça ? L'homme se releva en riant grassement, ne la quittant pas du regard. Il n'avait pas remarqué le démon derrière elle ? Il s'approcha d'elle, le regard vicieux.

_ Ou tu vas comme ça ? Je vais baiser ce joli cul...

Elle haleta d'horreur, reculant encore jusqu'à se retrouver le dos collé contre quelque chose de brûlant. Elle sursauta à ce contact, le choc de température était violent. Elle se retourna à moitié avec étonnement pour regarder Grimmjow. Il la regardait intensément, l'air mortellement sérieux. Elle était mortifiée, le dévisageant avec ses yeux de biches effrayé et démunies. C'était comme si le monde s'était arrêter de tourner durant un instant. Elle était sur le point de fondre en larme, tremblant de tout son corps. Putain c'était comme si elle le suppliait du regard. Son foutu regard empli d'innocence. Il était tendu comme un arc, les mains toujours dans les poches. Le connard d'ivrogne brisa leur échange en beuglant des obscénités, le bras tendu vers elle.

_ Je vais baiser ses seins aussi putain...

Orihime avait tourné la tête vers l'homme ivre, horrifié autant par ses propos que par sa main qui était sur le point de l'atteindre. Elle poussa un cri affolé en s'enfonçant tête la première contre le torse de Grimmjow, terrorisée. Elle voulait s'éloigner de lui et de ses mains dégoutantes instinctivement, cherchant inconsciemment la protection et la chaleur ardente du démon. Au bout de quelques secondes, soudain consciente qu'il ne c'était rien passé, elle rouvrit les yeux. Elle prit également conscience qu'elle était serrait contre le torse de Grimmjow, les mains agrippée dans sa chemise en lin noir. Elle respirait son odeur, du musc et de la menthe. Oh mon Dieu. Elle était complétement mortifiée. Il dégageait une telle chaleur, c'était tellement agréable pour son corps frigorifié. Il avait passé un bras autour de sa taille, la retenant serrait contre lui. Elle entendit un bruit étrange étranglé dernière elle. Que ce qu'il vient de se passer ? Alors qu'elle s 'interrogé sur l'homme ivre qui était sur le point de l'agresser, la voie rauque et étrangement calme de Grimmjow lui parvint près de l'oreille. Elle frissonna en sentant son souffle chaud contre celle-ci.

_Ne te retourne pas.

Oh non. Avait-il... ? Elle étouffa un sanglot contre sa main, le visage toujours niché dans la poitrine du beau démon. Elle ne sait pas combien de temps elle pleura, mais malgré l'horreur qui venait de se produire, elle se sentait en sécurité dans les bras d'un démon. Celui-là même qui venait de faire une chose terrible pour la sauver. Quelle ironie. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il l'avait laissé pleurer contre lui. Putain il détestait ça. Et pourtant il ne l'avait pas repoussé. Bordel c'était n'importe quoi. Lui, un putain de démon avec un ange dans les bras, en train de pleurer. Si un de ses congénères pouvait le voir, il n'y croirait surement pas ! Ils étaient tout les deux trempés jusqu'aux os, dans leur bulle. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il la sentit s'affaisser dans ses bras qu'il se rendit compte qu'elle s'était évanouie.

_Putain de merde.

Fin chapitre 4

A SUIVRE...


End file.
